


Moonlight Traveling

by TorrieMaze



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, idk this was created in 2011, stoic sesshomaru, stupid kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieMaze/pseuds/TorrieMaze
Summary: REPOSTING FROM DOKUGA (previous known as Single Spark) - written back in 2011 - no beta and not going to re-edit - just ctrl C + ctrl V from my account FallenTenchi on DOKUGA__“So, Mister I’m-too-sexy-for-my own-good, you better believe me when I tell you, be nice to nigen, or eat your heart out later!” She said stomping her foot. This time his very stoic facade cracked as one silver eyebrow shot up. Had she just... No, there was no way she had just said what he thought she said. --- slight smut ALERT!!!! --- R&R, please!!!





	1. Oh Good Lord!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, well this is my first ever fic on Single Spark. I'm been hanging around here for a few years, beta reading stories for friends, reading fanfictions, leaving reviews, and voting for the Anual Awards, but I had yet to write a Fanfiction.... well this is it, people! Your wait is over!
> 
> I would like to thank Black Moon Inu for her patience and well place reassurance, you are a life savior!!!
> 
> Also, all of you authors out there with your well-worded fics - you inspired me to do better every time I read one of your wonderful stories!
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism... but no flames, please... I don't need to be discouraged this soon in the running!
> 
> Alright, folks... let's get this show on the road!
> 
> Luv & Hugs
> 
> FallenTenchi /

He had been traveling back toward his land, not really in a hurry to be back behind his desk with all the land treaties and paperwork left to do before he had gone on this little escapade. He could only see it now, a pile, twice as high as Rin, lying on his desk. He could only close his eyes and growl his discontentment with the workload to do back at the castle. He had left Rin with Jaken because he had received news that the Lord of the South had decided to avenge his wife and needed help from his fellow Lords. This Sesshomaru couldn't have Rin to think about if he had to fight and kill. Sure, he had done it before, but now that Rin was starting to grow up and often she would go in heat, he couldn't have her to protect from other demons and go into war to avenge the Lord of the South's dead wife.

It wasn't that he cared about the Lord's dead wife, to be truthful, he could give least then a rat's ass about the avenging, but he had made a packed with the other Lords that if they would help Sesshomaru, for any reason at all, then so would the Great Lord of the West. Sesshomaru, though it did not seem so at first glance, was a demon of his words - especially when he knew that the Lord of the South was probably going to mate with the future Lady of the East, well as soon as she was named Lady, that is. That alliance in itself was something to be reckoned with; if the two lands mated, it would mean lots and lots more of disturbance in the West.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when the smell of his disgusting Half brother's pack hit his nose. He knew them to be a few thousand miles away. He could smell the tension on the air and the anger that was boiling over. It would seem that his brother was having another fight with his wench. 'Really, the half-breed should learn to restrain her. No wonder she's so... out there, she was not properly trained.' Was Sesshomaru's first thought, before mentally shaking his head and telling himself that what the lowly half-breed and his wench did was not worth his time.

'Although to this Sesshomaru, to know that the half-breed is probably having a headache by now is somewhat amusing.' He thought as he continued to walk on, silver hair shining in the moonlight. Good thing he didn't have to go near their campsite. Though he would not change his course, Sesshomaru was not interested in having a confrontation with his brother tonight. The full moon was high in the sky and the air around was cool - not really a night to fight.

*~*~*~*~*~*

'Aggrh, I can't believe him! I had enough! He is such a Jerk. Did he really think that I wouldn't see him with Kikyou? That I would just stand there and not see him kissing her - well kissing, I wouldn't call that kissing. It was more like trying to gag her with his tongue. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! How blind could I have been?' Kagome thought as she ran from the campsite where she had just finish making Inuyasha eating dirt for calling her names after she had confronted him about seeing him with the undead priestess.

She had been walking back from the well when she had heard a small whisper, followed by a sigh. Normally she would have walk in the other direction and did as if she had never heard a thing, but the name of Inuyasha came floating to her ears. Her knees had almost given out from underneath her. The girl knew that voice and she knew exactly what was happening. Kagome looked toward where the voices were coming and saw the red fire rat haori in the grass with two lying figure on it. She had gasped, moving her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes, feeling like her heart would never beat the same way. Her only reaction was to run to Kaede's village.

Shippou had questioned her a long time about that precious day, where she had entered the hut all flush, eyes red from the unshed tears, shaking with emotions that she couldn't even describe. She had never said a word to anyone knowing from that day forward that Inuyasha would not be hers - ever.

Tonight Kagome had felt her heart hit rock bottom when Inuyasha announced that Kikyou would be traveling with them from then on. Kagome decided she had had enough of being quiet and laid all the dirt and even more with Inuyasha, leaving the gang speechless and even angrier at the half-demon. She had "Osuwari" him at least a good twenty times when he had called her a sneaking little whore, pervert, and stupid wench and even more colorful names that right now she didn't want to think about.

Running was all she could do. It took all her restraint not to purify his dumb ass to the Kami and back because Kami knows that it would have felt good. Kagome growled and continued to run wishing she could be hundreds of mile away from where she was. Unknown to her, the Kami had heard her prayers and in a blink of an eye, she was teleported hundreds of miles away from the campsite. As her emotional turmoil afflicted her, it triggered her miko powers.

Kagome felt her stomach jerk. She stopped running and put a hand to her throat. The burning in her lungs and the back of her throat only reminded her she was a poor and pathetic human. In the back of her mind, she could hear Inuyasha's last word to her, before he went flying face first into the ground. "Kikyou is twice the woman you'll ever be; better fighter, a better friend, and definitely better kisser." She hung her head, her bang hiding her eyes that were now filled with unshed tears. She let out a shaky breath and felt her knees give out from underneath her. Although she had been strong throughout their fight and even after, the pain and disappointment in herself hit her soul and made her small body trembled with force. Now that she was far away and knew that it would take a couple of hours before Kirara and Sango to find her, she let herself feel the pain that had been stomped in her soul even since Inuyasha had first betrayed her.

Fingers digging into the dirt of the forest, Kagome let the tears fall down her cheeks. Sobs after sobs, she mentally cursed the half-demon for bringing her to this. She had let go of the thought that one day he might actually come to see her as something other than the reincarnation of Kikyou, the one that stole his lover's soul, the loser, the wench, and the simple shard detector. A couple of months before, seeing him with Kikyou in the forest had shattered her more than anything Naraku could have ever done to her. Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why she still loved him so.

Even when she thought that she could do without him, her body remembered what it felt like to be on his back, with his hand wrapped around her thighs. Inuyasha's back muscles bunching under her, each time he jumped tree branch to tree branch. Her body was the traitor in those times. Kagome would go back to him and apologize for "sitting" him, without waiting for him to apologize for the awful names he had called her.

Every time it would be the same thing, he would accept her apologies, nod his head off, and got as far from her as he could. Each time, Inuyasha would act like that. Each time, it would kill her, little by little, her spirit, her self-esteem, everything about her would reek of disappointment and hurt, but she would put it off, telling herself that it was her fault. All the emotions his words would incite, would be pushed at the bottom pit of her stomach. She would swallow the pain as if it were just a small pill... another one to make everything better. After a while, Kagome would forget and start feeling "numb," her smile would come back, but it never reached her eyes as it had before, when she had first started her journey with the half-demon.

The gang would travel for a few days if they were lucky, a few weeks, before Kagome would get another round of name-calling, she would "Osuwari' Inuyasha a few times before sprinting through the woods, usually blinded by her tears. Some times, it would take minutes, other times it would take hours before Sango would come for her and rock her like a child, telling her that everything would be fine in the morning. It would only get worse as the days went by until Kikyou would send her soul stealers for the half-demon, making sure that the modern girl would see them, and, naturally, Inuyasha would run to the dead priestess.

This time was no different. Kagome found herself, once again, in the middle of a dense forest, crying, and feeling miserable because of the half-breed. Wishing would bring her nothing, but still, her heart wouldn't listen. It wished for something as ludicrous as "Happiness" or "Love." She knew she would never find someone to love her; after all, she was just a stupid reincarnation, right? No one would want a copy of something... something that was not flawed to start with or rather someone that was perfect in every way.

Sniffling, the girl, swallowed the pain, once more, and tried to dry her tears, but nothing she did would work. Big crystal shaped tears would glisten, as they captured the light of the moon, falling from her cheekbones to the ground, soaking the dirt. Trembling like a leaf in the winter winds, Kagome, let go of a shaky breathe she hadn't realized she was holding.

Feeling drained of all energy, life force, and miko power, Kagome closed her burning eyes. Crying only brought more problems, like for instance; headaches, burning sensation in your eyes, feeling stuffed up, being all red and puffy, and she knew that, but even as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand, more came tumbling down. The girl felt broken as if she were a China Doll that someone had thrown against a wall in a fit of anger.

Kagome's self-esteem was so low that her miko power had not felt the very strong Youkai aura until it was too late to act. It was the cracking of a twig for behind her, that alerted her, making her senses rush to the surface, and allowing her energy to flare at them, not so sudden, but imminent danger.

Half turning on herself, the girl from the future had to swallow the panic ball that had formed in the back of her throat. Eyes, wide as saucers, Kagome realized, too late, that being alone in the deepest part of the Edo forest might not be the best and safest place for an unarmed human, miko or not.

"Oh good Lord!" were the words that finally escaped her throat as she heard the growling. Kagome was sure she would be dead moments later.


	2. Submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this was beta or re-edited - just doing a copy and paste of my old fics

He had stepped on the twig on purpose. The Great Lord of the Western Land hated to be ignored, especially when he knew that the girl in front of him would easily have sensed him in normal circumstances. He understood that heartache would affect the human in many ways, but never had the thought that she would let her guards down, especially in the furthest Western side of the Eastern side of Japan; the girl was practically impeding on his land.

As he stepped toward the moonlight, Sesshomaru saw the miko half turn on herself, and not so much as seen her panic, but felt it in huge waves of energy emitting from her. The Lord knew that she was scared and defenseless, just by the way she acted. Nowhere near her was her famous yellow bag, made in a material he had never seen in his lifetime, or her quiver, arrows, and bow. Without realizing it, his beast started growling softly, making his chest rumble with the sound.

Her soft voice brought him out of his contemplation. “Oh, good Lord!” Looking down at the miko, Sesshomaru stared at her. “This Sesshomaru is far from being good, miko.” Looking away from the girl, he thanked the Kami he could hold his stoic feature even when he wanted to smile. This girl, although she had not been properly educated on obedience, had a way of making the Taiyoukai live through emotions, he, himself, never thought possible.

It was Kagome’s turn to growl. “I have a name you know!” Sesshomaru’s eye snapped back at the girl who, now, had her back turned to the stoic Lord, and hung her head. He didn’t know what made him angrier, the fact that she had growled at him, the rebuttal she had made, or the fact that turning her back on him was a sign of dismissing to his title and power.

If Kagome had been facing him, she would have seen the fire starting to burn the side of his eyes. The growl that was forming in his throat was cut short when the scent of salty tears overwhelmed his smell faculty. Somewhere far away in his mind, it amazed him how many emotion the girl could feel in a short lap of time. Scoffing, he turned to leave when a whisper came floating to him. It was soft yet so broken up, even with his Youkai abilities, he had a hard time hearing what the girl had said.

“Please make it quick... it hurts so much.” Was she really pleading him to kill her? Surely the girl was stronger than that! A broken heart couldn’t. possibly... Pathetic humans! he scoffed. Burying memories of a time when he, himself, had wished to die over a broken heart. His stoic features hid any, and all, emotion he might have felt or feel now. 

Looking upon Kagome, he stayed quiet for a while, but his beast was far from being quiet. In its iron fist cage, it raged over the girl’s broken spirit. His brother had a way of breaking the spirit of the women who would love him. A quick flash from his memory reminded him of Kikyou in her last moment before she had died the first time. His eyes bleed red for a few seconds before he could take control over himself again. It would seem that the most spirited the girl was, the more “fun” Inuyasha had at breaking their faith in themselves. The more he looked at the girl, the more his beast raged to be in control. It was screeching that it would kill the bastard that hurt his woman… although that statement was far from true for Sesshomaru. 

His growl grew in intensity as he approached the miko-girl. “Why would this Sesshomaru lower himself to killing a stupid, begging, nigen?” You could hear the beast in his voice growling at his comment. He knew that he was lashing out at the girl for the way his body and beast reacted at seeing her in this vulnerable state. He also knew that this was far from the fighting girl he knew that was held up, somewhere, inside of Kagome.

His mind, occupied with scrutinizing the girl’s reaction, he scarcely saw her move to attack his person. Fist balled, she launched herself at him, white knuckles, nails digging hard enough in her palms to draw blood, and she hit him repeatedly on his armor-covered chest. “Why can’t you just act like yourself and kill me? I’m asking for so little. Don’t you understand that I want to die!!!?” The more she hit him, the more she bawled. It didn’t take long for Sesshomaru to grab Kagome’s wrist to stop her from hitting his person. It wasn’t enough that she was hurting herself on him, he didn’t need the guilt that he felt in his icy heart. Sobs reached his ears before he felt the Miko's legs give out underneath her. Wrapping his tail around her waist, he lowered her slowly to the ground; once there he totally let go of her.

Looking down at the girl who was a heaped at his feet, Sesshomaru was having a raging battle with himself as to what do to with the miko now that she was fully living her emotion. His first reaction was to kill her for attacking the Lord of the Western Land, but in the back of his mind, something told him that even if he rose his claws on her he couldn’t bring them down to even give her a kitten scratch. So, he opted for his second reaction, one that would put his mind at ease and wouldn’t humiliate his person.

Extending his hand to Kagome, he waited for her to take it. Being a creature of little patience toward disobeying nigen or youkai, his growl was heard when she didn’t obey him. “Get up!” It was barked almost violently at the crumbled girl at his feet. The moonlight shone on her midnight hair as he saw her jerk as if he had hit her forcefully before shaking her head negatively at his order. 

The stupidity of nigens! Demons were made to be obeyed. A loud growl was heard as the youkai Lord rip the miko from the earth with his single hand. Claws digging in her tender flesh, he told himself that one way or another he would make her submit to him... completely submit to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reading back my notes it seemed it took me 2 years to post this chapter. I don't know it's been so long and it's probably so bad... I don't know why anyone would read this but HEY if you did, leave a kudos or a review both are welcome.


	3. Pouring Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY BADLY WRITTEN SMUT INCOMING

Kagome’s feet were barely touching the forest floor, both hands were wrapped around the Lord's wrist as the modern girl tried her best to breathe with Sesshomaru’s finger around her throat. However, contrary to what the Lord would have thought, the miko didn’t claw at his wrist, trying to free herself. Rather, she was just hanging there, looking at him with doe eyes full of unshed tears. She truly thought she wanted to die. He could see that now. That didn’t mean he liked it. A growl rumbled in his chest, making the Miko's eyes widen in some emotion that he couldn’t understand. Her eyes, the softest chocolate brown he had ever seen, seemed to intensify with emotions, as second trickled away.

For a fleeting moment, he wondered what the miko was thinking about while she was looking at him. It was a momentary lap of judgment, he told himself. Surely, the Great Lord of the Western Land wouldn’t lower himself to wondering about a Miko… certainly not Inuyasha’s miko. That was inconceivable!

Yet, in that fleeting moment, Sesshomaru had been curious – if such a thing was possible for his Great Lordship. Kagome raised an eyebrow, not unlike one of his, and the moment past. He let go of her neck as if her skin had burned him, and Kagome fell to the forest ground.

Standing there, looking at her from above, a whiff of salty tears came to his sensible nose as a breeze picked up. It would rain soon, he thought to himself, before turning to go. God forbid anyone should come by her; but if they did, then his scent would keep them away.

He had taken a few footsteps before he heard her small voice speaking to him, almost calling the Great Lord back to her miserable self. “See, I’m not good enough, even for you, to kill.” the girl said quietly. “Leave… just leave. Let’s hope for some other demon, a very hungry demon, to pass by. Maybe he’ll have the guts to kill me.” The last sentence was said with resentment as if she was taunting him or even daring him to kill her. “Believe me, Miko; you do not want to dare me. Keep quiet before I change my mind about walking away from your pitiful self without killing you.” Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

Before he could turn around again the girl had spoken again this time with ferocity in her tone. “Maybe it’s what I want; for you to change your mind. Ever thought of that mister I’m-better-then-you-loathed-breed-of-nigen?” She huff and puff before picking herself up from the forest ground and walking right up to him, continuing her speech. “Did you know that in 500 years from now, nigen will have surpassed all your powerful Youkai. None of you will survive!” The shock wave that her affirmation did to him was, without a doubt, the scariest feeling he ever felt – Not that the Great Lord would ever admit to it. Yet, her words ring true. Already, the nigen population had almost quadrupled in the last twelve moons and if this continued, he could see himself outnumbered, and quickly too. The thought was preposterous! Yet, as she continued talking, the Lord only registered a few words here and there. His only answer to her was “Hn” when he thought she was done, but oh boy, was he wrong. “So, Mister I’m-too-sexy-for-my own-good, you better believe me when I tell you, be nice to nigen, or eat your heart out later!” She said stomping her foot. This time his very stoic facade cracked as one silver eyebrow shot up. Had she just... No, there was no way she had just admitted what he thought she had.

Taking a step closer to her, he narrowed his eyes, and for a second he saw her flinch as if the idea of dying wasn’t so pleasant after all, and then she relax, accepting her faith so willingly it almost made him proud… ALMOST.

“Repeat what you have just said to this Sesshomaru.” His baritone voice past his lips without his consent, and, before he could stop, the question was out in the open between them. “I told you…” but then realization must have come to her because her cheeks suddenly became pink… no, not pink but a deeper shade of red… and redder as he was sure she was reviewing her little speech in her head. He heard her take a very shaky breath and waited for her to speak again. When nothing came, he blinked once, then twice, before a growl escaped him. “Isaidthatyousexydemonshouldbenicetonigenlikeme!” she said in one breath. How she did it, he had no idea. Nigen’s breathing system was not meant to keep a lot of air in, that much he knew. He had killed many nigen by keeping air out of their system. Yet here in front of him was a very nigen woman that could speak very quickly without much breathing.

Narrowing his eyes, even more, he took the last step he could take before touching her with his body. It was then that her scent hit him full in the chest and in a lower region that should never be affected by the smell of female nigen scent. His body reacted even before he could stop it. Her scent was mix with something sweet, something that his body had identified before his mind could process it. Lust; a desire to ... it had been a long time since he had smelled something this sweet. The miko usually smelled like vanilla and lavender, but this scent was as sweet as it was tangy. Something he was unused to smell in female nigen when they saw him. None of them had a mind to find him attractive. All, except the one standing in from of him, had feared him, and for good reasons. “Speak to me, miko. Not in riddles this time.” He heard her swallow and take a very shallow breath. “I think some things are better left unsaid, my Lord.” Her answer was simple and very diplomatic, but it was not what he had wanted to hear. Losing control was out of the question, but the battle with his beast was rapidly becoming impossible to win, even for the mighty Lord. He had to do something before the irreparable happened.

“Miko,” he said; his voice barely recognizable with the beast’s voice combined to his. He closed his eyes and leaned into the Miko before continuing what he was about to say. “Repeat. This Sesshomaru’s patience is none-existing.” When he opened his eyes, he realized the Kagome was looking at him with her head tilted to the side, exposing her neck to his watering mouth. It wouldn’t take much movement on his part to take her.

When she saw his eyes, bleeding red, her head snapped back in place, and her back straighten, but, curiously enough, he could tell that his eyes only accomplished to make her hunger for him worst. The scent of her desire recoiled, only to come back with a punch… in his lower stomach. Kami she smelt good! Control was lost to the beast as it leaned closer to her and nuzzled her hair near her jaw. It did not take long before she let her head tip to the side again, giving him full access to her neck and collarbone. The little moans of appreciation that could be heard, were all his beast needed to nestle her close to his body. Kagome’s hand wrapped themselves around his shoulder, holding herself up, as her knees bucked underneath her. She felt like putty in his hand, and he could not help but wonder if she ever had been putty in anyone’s arms before.

Wrapping his arms around her, his hands traveled north and south on her body. The hand going north nestled at the back of her head, tilting it to have better access of her neck as he nibbled and kissed his way from her earlobe, down her jawline, further down her neck and collarbone. Little moans of pleasure were coming from the ningen in his arms. The more he nibbled and kissed the more the moans were coming in a higher pitch indicating her appreciation of his ministration.

The hand going south gripped her hip and pressed her body to his to make her understand how much his body needed her, before going to her derriere, squeezing one cheek before traveling lower to her right thigh. He wanted, no needed her closer to him. Wrapping his hand around her thigh, he raised her leg up his side, letting his hand journey on her leg to settle behind her knee. He felt her leg wrapped around him, bringing her core closer to his growing member. In anticipation, he did not know he could feel growing inside his chest. 

Growling low in his throat, he inclined her backward, kissing his way down her collarbone to reach the valley of her breast. When her shirt hindered his process to more interesting parts of her anatomy, Sesshomaru let go of her thigh and button by button, he dissolved each one of them with his poison, making sure none of it touched her skin. It was then he discovered something he had never seen in his life. It was holding her breast high and together, making them look deliciously lush and scrumptiously … lick-able. And the Great Lord did just that. Bring his head to the top of the valley of her breast, he licked his way south, then nibbled on the swell each breast made while still being held by the wonderful contraption the miko was wearing.

Meows of pleasure were coming from Kagome’s throat, even as she pressed her lips together trying to keep her sounds of pleasure to a minimum of decibels. Her hands were traveling on Sesshomaru’s back, sides, hips, to finally find a way to his stomach where she suddenly realized she had no idea how the hell to untie/undo Sesshomaru’s clothes. Trying to take off his armor and in the same sequence trying to untie his, she gently pulled on both without results. On several tries she pulled one way and then the other - nothing to do - everything was fixed and nothing would budge. Freezing on place, her back went rigid. The girl suddenly felt incredibly stupid; not only could she not undress the Taiyoukai, but she rapidly registered that said Taiyoukai was not kissing his way around her breast but was rather looking at her expectantly. “Care to explain to me what you were trying to do, miko?” said the Lord with one eyebrow lifted in amusement. Turning a flamboyant shade of red, the young woman tried hiding her face by turning her head to the side. “Um… nothing.” The young woman answered in a small voice. The hand that had been holding Kagome’s back moved slightly to her hip, before leaving her body entirely.

Kagome’s leg slipped down to the ground and afraid that he was going to leave her hanging, Kagome reached to grab Sesshomaru’s hand only to realize that the Great Lord’s feet hadn’t moved an inch from where they had been standing. Looking up to his face to see his reaction to her touching his person, Kagome realized that he was looking down at their joined hands. Looking down at their hands, the modern girl took a hesitant breath. She was about to say something when she heard what she thought was a purr… but it couldn’t be! Wasn't Sesshomaru a dog? The girl licked her dried lips, as she was about to comment but no words were ever formed. The Great Lord stole her breathe with a kiss that had her world shift on its axel. Untangling her hand from his, she brought both hands up to rest on his armor-clad chest but when her hands connected with a rock hard, hot yet soft fleshy surface, Kagome lost track of anything else. 

The heat coming from their entwined bodies could’ve ignited a campfire, yet neither realized, as the yearning grew, how their gripping fingers and claws were ripping through what was left of their clothing. Skin on skin, their powers mingled and danced together, pink and blue forming a powerful mauve colored charge that was enveloping the lovers in their quest to getting closer to one another. Their bodies connected in a hundred places yet they were still not satisfied. Fingers locked together above her head, lips dancing against each another; at times, teeth pulling on their lips, beads of sweat forming on their skins, she arched her back trying to get closer to his engorged member. Pants and moans could be heard through the forest. Whispered names and groans echoed each another as the need for one another grew unbearable. 

As their body connected for the first time, Kagome took a big gulp of air and hissed. Stopping in his movement, he looked down at the woman beneath him, eyes recovering their normal color. “You, could have said something about this, nigen.” He said. Even to him, his voice sounded softer. Hovering his hand over her face, he brushed away a lock of hair that was on her forehead. “Are you alright, miko?” he asked, without realizing he meant it. He felt the woman beneath him take a huge breath before she nodded her head, eyes meeting hers, he saw something there he hadn’t seen in ages; Trust.

Feeling her move beneath him, he couldn’t help the automatic movement of his hips as he trusted in her heat repeatedly. A longing formed in his body as the first drop of rain fell on his back, pearling, before following the curve of his body and dropping between their connected bodies. Kagome’s little sighs and moans of encouragement made him see red. The tightening in he loins was like a ball of frustrated lust. He needs a release but for the life of him, he couldn’t let go. The Great Lord wanted to ningen beneath him to feel the pleasure of lust and release before he could let himself go.

Kagome’s pleasure was gradually increasing from the initial shock of pain she had felt the first time Sesshomaru had penetrated her. The modern girl’s thoughts were blank as she felt the Lord of the Western Land kissing a trail from her jaw to her breast before catching one nipple in between his lips and sucking on the little bundle of joy. The electric shock that traveled through her body and nestled in her lower belly surprised her to the point of cry out in pleasure. She had never felt such desire before. A desire that was quickly becoming bigger than herself.

The miko was responding to every little touch and kiss that Sesshomaru did. Rising his head to look at the miko, the Great Lord’s left hand traveled from her right breast, where it had been resting, to her stomach and lower to her folds, just above their connected bodies, where his finger started playing with her clitoris, making the miko scream out in pleasure.

The modern girl’s fingernails digging in Sesshomaru’s back, leaving trails of blood that were washed away by the rain that was rapidly falling on them, he carried the miko to her breaking point, before himself coming in abundance.

Forehead resting on the Miko's shoulder, the Lord of the Western land recuperated a little before removing himself from the woman beneath him. Kagome’s eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, but he knew from her rapid breathing, that she was not. Looking at their surrounding, the Taiyoukai was trying to pinpoint where was the nearest hot spring to clean himself. Surely the Miko would also want to bathe before returning to the half-breed.

“You should bathe. There is a hot spring going west.” Sesshomaru said looking down at the woman beside himself. Opening one eye, she looked up at him and smiled. “I shall! As soon as my limbs start working again.” Frowning, the Great Lord, looked at the miko from head to toes to make sure nothing was broken before asking “Are you hurt, miko?”. Kagome got up on her elbows before shaking her head, a smile growing “No. Actually, I was complimenting your prowess.”

The reaction she got out of the Taiyoukai was priceless. A subliminal smile, before his stoic mask, could cover it, followed by a twitch in his manly hood. “Hn!” was said in a self-assured way before he continued by “But of course This Sesshomaru is good!”

Snorting a laugh, Kagome gets up from the ground. “You know you are so full of yourself!” the miko said, smile still in place “You really should be careful, though.” She said soberly, “Humans will conquer your land, whether you want it or not.” The girl continued. “Eventually, none of you will exist… or at least I haven’t felt you.” She said looking at the Taiyoukai with a sad smile on her face. Turning around, she left the Lord of the Western land to his thoughts and took the direction of the west where she found the hot spring within a mile.

Kagome had been bathing for a few minutes when she heard the rustling of leaves and tree branches behind her. Turning around, her eyes fell on the rock hard nude body of her one-time lover. A small smile formed on her lips as she moved around to give him some space in the rather tiny hot spring. The steam that was floating above the hot spring was intensified by the rain that was now pouring. Looking up at the Lord of the Western Land, the miko unintentionally brushed against his manhood, making it stand to attention. A growl of pleasure came out of Sesshomaru’s throat, making her cheek flame before she moved out of his way. 

“This Sesshomaru does not know if the threat you emitted is real Miko, but it is surely something that will need to be pondered in the coming sunrises.” The Taiyoukai said as he got closer to the young woman. Stopping in his track to Kagome, Sesshomaru turned his head to look over his shoulder as if he had heard something in the forest. “Your friends are coming,” he said as he got out of the hot spring. “Stay!” in the blink of an eye he was gone and the modern girl couldn’t hear where or in what direction he had gone.

A few minutes past, without a sound until, to her right, she heard rustling. Out came the Lord of the Western land, immaculately dressed and looking very much like the cold stoic bastard that she knew he could be. Dropping her shredded clothes beside the hot spring, Sesshomaru descended on one knee. Cupping her cheek, he looked at Kagome’s face with a minuscule smile on his. “Don’t you ever cry for the hanyou. The baka will never realize what a jewel he has traveled with him.” The Taiyoukai said before getting up and leaving as the rain was thundering around them washing away any evidence of their moment together – only the concern parties would remember what happened on the night of the Moonlight Traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this puts an end to the fanfiction ... Hopefully, you enjoyed the ride - although it was long between the updates - Please R&R - never forget that authors like to know that people think of their "art"

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter should be twice as long and the final one... It should be out as soon as my smut bunny comes hop-ing back in the picture... it's probably doing 69 with the dust bunnies underneath my desk, for all I know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed yourself, and like I said... R&R... it will probably help the smut bunny to come back!
> 
> Later!


End file.
